The Way I See It
by HollowPhoenix
Summary: Toothless' thoughts about when Hiccup first rescued him to a brief description of the Viking. Rated T for... well, reasons, I guess?


**I got very bored and just typed up something I wrote on paper already. This is my first fic so yeah. I tried my best! Rated T for... well, reasons, I guess?**

**Summary: Toothless' thoughts about when Hiccup first rescued him to a brief description of the Viking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toothless, Hiccup, or any others from HTTYD. I don't even own HTTYD!**

_ The Way I See It_

The way I think about it, is I am his, and he is mine. There's no other way I'd like to see it more. He tells me everything about himself, and for god's sakes, he saved my life. When I was tangled in those ropes, I thought it was over. I'd be downed, and there would be nothing I could do about it. Then _he_ came. He seemed rather satisfied with me. After all, capturing and/or killing me was all the entire village ever talked or worried about. They set many traps, and made many failed efforts. Even the wisest and most powerful couldn't catch me. Then a boy, a mere boy of fourteen, shoots me out of the sky. I didn't know what I was thinking at that moment, but I'm sure it was something like, _'what happened? I can't move!' _Or _'I can't feel my tail!' _He told me he was going to kill me and take my heart back to his father. At this point, I'm just waiting for him to do it. I can't fly, so what's the point in living? To my surprise, I heard the ropes coming loose and they all of a sudden weren't so tight around me. Then I didn't feel them anymore. I shot up and gave the kid a good, long warning. I thought I probably deafened him, or he died of a heart attack. Either was good enough for me. But no, there he was the next day. I saw him sitting up there, just staring at me. I couldn't help but smile inwardly. You just couldn't get rid of this kid, now could you? He has some problems, yes, but that's probably why I think of him differently. He's strange and nowhere near powerful compared to his father, Stoick, but I'm so comfortable around him. He doesn't have a natural instinct to kill us, but he does know much about the dragon species. He knows so much in fact, that he was able to get me flying again. He knows just how to touch me so I fall on my back and purr with happiness... Although he still scratches that one spot under my neck, which leads to me falling down senseless. He always tells me I have a temper, though, and I admit it's true. I get upset over the smallest things. Oh, and that girl Viking, Astrid, right? She wants him all to herself. I'm not saying she's a bad character on the inside, I'm just being honest. I usually spend a few minutes talking with him, and then we start doing something else. Like drawing in the sand or on rare occasions, we sit under the stars, asking questions about each other's races. I've never run out of questions. Then Astrid apparently sees us and comes to drag him off somewhere. Then I normally have to wait for the next day to come in order to see him, only for the cycle to start all over again. We don't get any time to ourselves anymore. I wish that she'd never found out about my existence. Ever since she knew about me, she's been all over him. She's obsessed. That's all I can say about her. She's beginning to spend more and more time with him every day. One day I fear he won't have time for me anymore. It'll always be about Astrid. She's ruining our friendship, and that at some point will get her hurt.

His hair is a beautiful color, and if you've ever touched it, it's like silk. His eyes are the most beautiful shade of green you'll ever see. His voice is so soothing and calm, that I have to force myself to remain awake every time he talks to me. He knows just how to cheer me up and keep me happy. I love to fly with him, and I wish we could fly for all eternity. Hey, for all I know, maybe we will. Honestly, as a friend, I think I love him.

Yes, I love you, Hiccup

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review and tell me how I can improve in the future!**

**Erm... well... bye bye!**


End file.
